Logan family
The Logan family is a fictional family on the CBS daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. Family Members: First Generation: *Unknown man (deceased) Second Generation: *Stephen Logan Sr. Third Generation: *Stephen "Storm" Logan Jr. (deceased) *'Brooke Logan' *'Donna Logan' *'Katherine "Katie" Logan' Fourth Generation: *'Florence "Flo" Fulton' *Eric "Rick" Forrester Jr. *Bridget Forrester *'Hope Logan' *Ridge "R.J." Forrester Jr. *Jack Marone *Marcus Barber *'William "Will" Spencer IV' Fifth Generation: *Eric Forrester III (deceased) *Elizabeth "Lizzy" Forrester *Nicole Marone (deceased) *Logan Knight *Ambrosia "Rosie" Barber *'Douglas Forrester' *'Elizabeth "Beth" Spencer' Family Tree: Unknown man (deceased) * m. Helen Logan 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Stephen Logan *** m. Beth Henderson 19??-19?? (died 2010) **** c. Storm Logan (died 2008) ***** a. Shauna Fulton ****** c. Flo Fulton (born 1988) **** c. Brooke Logan ***** a. Ridge Forrester ****** c. Unnamed child (died 1989) ***** a. Eric Forrester ****** c. Rick Forrester (born 1990) ******* a. Amber Moore ******** c. Eric Forrester III (born 1999, died 1999) {switched at birth} ******* m. Amber Moore 1999-2000 ******* m. Amber Moore 2001-2003 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2002) ******* m. Caroline Spencer II 2013-2015 ******* m. Maya Avant 2015-2019 ******** c. Lizzy Forrester (born 2016) {via egg donor Nicole Avant} ***** m. Eric Forrester 1991-1993 ****** c. Bridget Forrester (born 1992) ******* m. Deacon Sharpe 2001-2003 ******* m. Nick Marone 2005-2006 ******** c. Nicole Marone (born 2006, died 2006) ******* a. Dante Damiano ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2007) ******* m. Nick Marone 2008 ******* m. Nick Marone 2009-2010 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2010) {carried by Aggie Jones} ******* a. Owen Knight ******** c. Logan Knight (born 2010) ***** m. Eric Forrester 1994-1995 ***** m. Grant Chambers 1996-1997 (died 1997) ***** m. Ridge Forrester 1994 ***** m. Ridge Forrester 1998 ***** m. Thorne Forrester 2001 ***** a. Deacon Sharpe ****** c. Hope Logan (born 2002) ******* m. Liam Spencer 2012 ******* m. Wyatt Spencer 2014-2015 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2014) ******* m. Liam Spencer 2018-2019 ******** c. Beth Spencer (born 2019) {switched at birth} ******* m. Thomas Forrester 2019 ******** c. Douglas Forrester (born 2016) {adopted} ***** m. Whip Jones 2002 ***** m. Ridge Forrester 2003-2004 ****** c. R.J. Forrester (born 2004) ***** m. Ridge Forrester 2004-2005 ***** m. Eric Forrester 2005-2006 ***** m. Nick Marone 2006-2007 ***** s. Nick Marone ****** c. Jack Marone (born 2007) {carried by Taylor Hamilton} ***** m. Ridge Forrester 2009-2011 ***** m. Ridge Forrester 2012 ***** a. Bill Spencer Jr. ****** c. Unnamed child (died 2013) ***** m. Bill Spencer Jr. 2017-2018 ***** m. Ridge Forrester 2018- **** c. Donna Logan ***** a. Justin Barber ****** c. Marcus Barber (born 1987) {given up for adoption} ******* a. Amber Moore ******** c. Rosie Barber (born 2010) ******* m. Dayzee Leigh 2012- ***** m. Eric Forrester 2008-2010 ***** m. Justin Barber 2011 **** c. Katie Logan ***** a. Nick Marone ****** c. Unnamed child (died 2008) ***** m. Bill Spencer Jr. 2009-2014 ****** c. Will Spencer (born 2012) ***** m. Bill Spencer Jr. 2015-2016 ***** m. Thorne Forrester 2018-2019 Category:The Bold and the Beautiful families